kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kintaros
Axe (As Den-O Axe Form) Caucasus beetle (As Caucasus) |type = Hero |rider = Hero |affiliation = DenLiner Crew |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |height = 192 |weight = 123 |firstepisode = Sad Melody, Loving Memory |lastepisode = 2017: Grand Climax! |numberofepisodes = 40 (Den-O) 2 (Decade) 10 (Movies) 1 (Specials) 2 (Zi-O) |cast = Masaki Terasoma (main voice actor) Jirō Okamoto (main suit actor) Possessions: Takeru Satoh (Ryotaro Nogami) Masahiro Inoue (Tsukasa Kadoya) Kanna Moriya (Natsumi Hikari) Dori Sakurada (Kotaro Nogami) Takuya Mizoguchi (Kotaro Nogami) |label2 = Kamen Rider Den-O |image2 = Den-O 10 05.png}} is the third Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami the ability to become Den-O, with Kintaros making up 's Ax Form. History Originally, Kintaros entered a retired karateka named Masaru Honjō, whose vision of Kintarō gave the Imagin his "bearish" look, as he attempted to master karate to give Masaru the "ultimate karate" so he can settle things with Shinji Kikuchi. However, unlike the Rhino Imagin who formed a contact with Kikuchi, Kintaros has no intention of disturbing the timestream and only wants to protect Masaru. Seeing the good side of him as he fulfilled his contact with Masaru to aid in holding off the Rhino Imagin at the cost of his well being, Ryotaro allows a dying Kintaros to enter him to the shock of both Momotaros and Urataros. Kintaros is also almost thrown out of the Den-Liner for disrupting the flow of time, but is allowed to stay as the change in the past negated the present events that led to his banishment. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Kintaros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Edo era to aid in the Climax Scene. But this results in him fading from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Kintaros to form the left shoulder armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Kin-Ax Mode. On his own, Kintaros can perform Dynamic Chop, ranging from either a jump from a high point to a full-circle swing attack. When the Imagin Army invades both the past and the present, Kintaros saves Den-O Liner Form from the overwhelming forces as he gives him a model of Kintarō and three other items to grant Ryotaro's wish, the boy's New Year's resolution for him and the Tarōs Imagin to still fight together. With his contract fulfilled and no longer allowed to ride the Den-Liner, Kintaros destroys the first Imagin wave as Den-O Ax Form before holding his own against the following waves without the Den-O Belt while Ryotaro escapes back to the present to save Airi, leaving Kintaros in June 6, 2000, to fend off the endless hordes. However, Kintaros's granted wish enables the other Tarōs to have physical forms within normal space-time as well. Kintaros is retrieved by Naomi for the final battle as he battles the Death Imagin as Den-O Ax Form, his power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Kintaros then joins the Den-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros, and later assumes Ax Form again (on his own, with a pass) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin alongside all the Rider forms. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the four Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the . Kamen Rider Taisen The DenLiner, piloted by Momotaros, is attacked by a sent by of the as they join forces with the Underground Empire Badan, resulting in the time train's destruction with Momotaros being turned into the Den-O Lockseed. However, the DenLiner returns with Momotaros when the Riders are restored. With the DenLiner Gouka combining with , the other Taros participate in their Liners with ZeroLiner in the finishing attack of , Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash, which is used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Despite not appearing on-screen, Kintaros/Den-O Ax Form's participation in the final battle is indicated by the appearance of DenLiner Rekkou in the finishing attack. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Kintaros from the Game World offered his services as a fighter to Emu Hojo as he was building his own team in the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament but was passed over by Momotaros and ultimately did not participate in the game. Zi-O Heisei Generations FOREVER 2007: DenLiner Crash! Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kintaros appears as Den-O Ax Form and as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kintaros as Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kintaros and Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form are playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. kintakinta.JPG|Kintaros card Appearances in Other Media Stage Shows Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Personality and abilities In homage to his name sake, speaking in a Kansai-ben dialect, Kintaros is vaguely modeled after a bear and has a Sumo wrestler-like personality. He has a habit of popping his neck before and constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards only to make things worse. While Kintaros is physically the strongest Taros, he is also somewhat slow and dim. That does not however mean Kintaros is weak, as he defeated Momotaros in Sword Form in his first appearance, then fought a three way battle with Urataros in Rod Form and the Rhino Imagin. Kintaros also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) until the mere mentioning of any word that sounds remotely similar to the Japanese word for often provokes Kintaros out of his slumber. It is reflected in his battle cry, , offering a tissue to his opponent. Sometimes, as Den-O, tissues inexplicably rain down from the sky after transformation. It was also shown that like Momotaros, Kintaros`s body reacts strangely to spicy foods. Whenever he finishes his opponent using Dynamic Chop, he only said it after he done the finisher and defeat his opponent, as commented by Ryotaro when he first possesses him for Axe Form Den O. In a fight, Kinataros carries a giant battleaxe named the . Many of his possessions usually have a feudal Japanese flair to them. He usually refers to Momotaros as , mispronouncing his name as , and refers to Urataros as . Like Momotaros, he also calls Deneb . Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Kintaros.jpg|K-Ryotaro K-Tsukasa.png|K-Tsukasa K-Natsumi.png|K-Natsumi K-Riki.png|K-Riki KRDO002 K-Ryotaro (De-Aged).jpg|K-Ryotaro (De-Aged) K-Kotaro.png|K-Kotaro Kintaros Caucasus.png|Kintaros possessing Kamen Rider Caucasus Forms - Kintaono= Kintaono is an axe-like weapon that Kintaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue when Kotaro is forced to team up with Kintaros instead of Teddy. The Kintaono is so heavy that New Den-O has a hard time using it. The ono part of the name is directly taken from the Japanese word for . }} - Rider= is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Ax= Ax Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 185 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form. *'Rider Weight': 93 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Dynamic Chop': 1/2 of Boisterous Punch . (2007). . October Issue. p. 41. (15 t.) When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Kintaros can assume Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 10-12, 15, 18, 23, 24, 27, I'm Born!, 28, 31, 35, 40, 44, 47, 49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER - Climax= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form. *'Rider Weight': 119 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 7 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boisterous Punch': 30 t. *'Boisterous Kick': 30 t. is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 28-30, 32, 40, 44, Climax Deka, Final Countdown, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, ''Zi-O'' Episode 40 - Super Climax= Super Climax Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2009). Kamen Rider Den-O: Double Action Perfection. p. 6. ISBN 978-4061791664. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Super Boisterous Kick': 50 t. , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} }} - Caucasus= Caucasus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm. . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 70. ISBN 978-4091051158. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Kintaros possessed the Kamen Rider Caucasus that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. }} }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms *Caucasus Zecter: Transformation device *Rider Brace: Transformation brace *ZECT Buckle: A Clock Up belt, which has side pads as Rider Belt's side pads Weapons thumb|150x150px|Kintaros Ax *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Kintaros in possession, his took the form of . * : An axe used by Kintaros either in Imagin Mode or in possession of other Riders. Vehicles *DenLiner Rekkou - Den-O Ax Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of car 6 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's motorcycle, used to pilot the DenLiner Legend Rider Devices *'Nakerude!': Briefly shown following Decade's use of the "Ore Sanjou!" and "Kotaewa Kiite Nai" cards. It was not used, but would presumably cause Decade as Den-O to transform into Ax Form and perform its signature phrase and pose. *'Attack Ride: Tsuppari': As Den-O Ax Form, Decade launches a series of palm strikes. *'Attack Ride: Utchari': As Den-O Ax Form, Decade performs a Sumo lifting attack. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japan's Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Attack Ride Nakerude.jpg|Den-O Nakerude Attack Ride Tsuppari.jpg|Den-O Tsuppari Attack Ride Utchari.jpg|Den-O Utchari - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Imagin Kintaros is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kintaros. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kintaros is voiced by , who previously voiced Shadow Moon in Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX, as well as portraying Ryuji Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Agito. In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Ax Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As K-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by and later . *As K-Kotaro in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown and Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is NEW-tral, he is portrayed by . *As K-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As K-Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As K-Riki in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . Conception Notes *Along with his primary bear motif, Kintaros also bears a resemblance to a Rhinoceros, mainly in both his Imagin and Den-O forms sporting a large horn. **Ironically, the first evil Imagin he fought was the Rhino Imagin. **In his notes, Yasushi Nirasawa says that one of the influences on Kintaros' design was RoboCop. *Kintaros is the only core Taros who didn't appear in Rider form during Chou Super Hero Taisen. Appearances See also Category:Non human riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Imagin Category:Bear Monsters Category:Taros Category:Rider Powers Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Den-O Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Decade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Arsenal (Den-O)